Timeline of the 2027 Atlantic hurricane season
Below is the Timeline of the 2027 Atlantic hurricane season, documenting all the storm formations, strengthening, weakening, landfalls, extratropical transitions, as well as dissipation. The 2027 Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, 2027, and lasted until November 30. The timeline will include information, when it becomes available, which was not operationally released, meaning that information from post-storm reviews by the National Hurricane Center, such as information on a storm that was not operationally warned about, will be included. The graphical bar below gives a brief overview of storm activity during the season, and for convenience, the storm's maximum intensity is included as a color bar. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2027 till:01/01/2028 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2027 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/08/2027 till:16/08/2027 color:C2 text:Ana from:28/08/2027 till:04/09/2027 color:C1 text:Bill from:03/09/2027 till:14/09/2027 color:C2 text:Claudette from:06/12/2027 till:19/12/2027 color:TS text:Debby bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2027 till:01/07/2027 text:June from:01/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 text:July from:01/08/2027 till:01/09/2027 text:August from:01/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 text:September from:01/10/2027 till:01/11/2027 text:October from:01/11/2027 till:01/12/2027 text:November from:01/12/2027 till:01/01/2028 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" June ;June 1 *0000 UTC - The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season officially begins. July *No tropical or subtropical cyclones formed during the month of July. August ;August 9 *0900 UTC - Subtropical Depression One forms 120 miles north-east of the Grand Bahama. *1800 UTC - Subtropical Depression One transitions into a tropical depression. ;August 10 *2100 UTC - Tropical Depression One strengthens into Tropical Storm Alberto ;August 12 *0900 UTC - Tropical Storm Ana strengthens into a Category 1 hurricane. ;August 13 *0900 UTC - Hurricane Ana weakens back to a tropical storm. ;August 14 *0900 UTC - Tropical Storm Ana strengthens back into a Category 1 hurricane. ;August 16 *0300 UTC - Hurricane Ana strengthens into a Category 2 hurricane. *0900 UTC - Hurricane Ana attains its peak intensity of 962mb, 105 mph. *2100 UTC - Hurricane Ana weakens into a tropical storm. ;August 17 *1500 UTC - Tropical Storm Ana strengthens back into a Category 1 hurricane. ;August 18 *0300 UTC - Hurricane Ana weakens back into a tropical storm. *1500 UTC - Tropical Storm Ana dissipates. ;August 28 *2100 UTC - Subtropical Storm Bill forms near Bermuda. ;August 30 *2100 UTC - Subtropical Storm Bill transitions into a tropical storm. September ;September 1 *0300 UTC - Tropical Storm Bill strengthens into a Category 1 hurricane. *0900 UTC - Hurricane Bill weakens back into a tropical storm. ;September 3 *1500 UTC - Tropical Depression Three forms off the coast of Africa. *2100 UTC - Tropical Depression Three strengthens into Tropical Storm Claudette. ;September 4 *0300 UTC - Tropical Storm Bill dissipates near Newfoundland. ;September 6 *0900 UTC - Tropical Storm Claudette strengthens into a Category 1 hurricane. ;September 7 *2100 UTC - Hurricane Claudette strengthens into a Category 2 hurricane. *2100 UTC - Hurricane Claudette attains its peak intensity of 968mb, 100 mph. ;September 8 *0900 UTC - Hurricane Claudette weakens back into a Category 1 hurricane ;September 16 *2100 UTC - Hurricane Claudette is absorbed by another cyclone. October *No tropical or subtropical cyclones formed in the month of October November ;November 30 *2359 UTC - The 2027 Atlantic hurricane season offically ends. *No tropical or subtropical cyclones formed in the month of November. December ;December 6 *2100 UTC - Tropical Storm Danny forms in the central Atlantic. ;December 15 *1500 UTC - Tropical Storm Danny attains its peak intensity of 985mb, 70 mph. ;December 19 *0300 UTC - Tropical Storm Danny is absorbed by a large extratropical cyclone. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Events Category:Events in the 2020s Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons